Making Changes
by fanta-faerie
Summary: Serena gets badly hurt in a battle against a youma. Later when stranded, who should come along but Darien Shields!Can the 2 put aside their differences to help save the world and possibly Serena?
1. Just A Tease?

Hey peep! This is my first story ever so don't go hard on me ok?

"Hey watch it meatball head!" Darien Shields exclaimed as Serena barreled into him.

"Why do _you_ have to always be in my way?" Serena grumbled as she got up and dusted herself off. " the least you could do is help me up!"

"Sorry what was that? Help you up? Well now, we wouldnt want people to get the wrong ideas would we now, hmm? And just maybe if you didn't have two big meatballs obscuring your sight you might not walk into innocent civilians! And some friendly advice- get a different hairstyle it looks 'kindergartenish'! "

"Oooh you self-centered pig you!" Darien watched with a smirk as Serena stomped off. As he walked around, he wondered just why he made fun of her like that...he never did it with any other girls. Maybe he..nah.No way.As he rounded the corner he stepped into the Crown Arcade, just in time to see two big blonde meatballs push their way past him. When he looked back he saw a crying Serena running past. Shrugging he walked inside.

"Hey Amy, what's up with Serena?" Amy-one of Serena's best friends, and currently the only one that he could talk to with out getting his head ripped off -replied

"some jerk was apperently making fun of her hair...said they were kindergartenish. ring any bells?" By the end of this sentence Amy was shouting her head off.

Darien stared aghast. Amy? Sweet tempered AMY was shouting at him? she never shouted at anyone...at least not that he had heard. And he had made meatball head _cry_? Sheesh he did this every day! Raye growled at him and said

" you had better run after her, stupid! she's been having a bad day anyway! jerk..."

"ah dont worry...she'll get over it...it was just a tease..." But even as he said this he wondered, was it really just a tease? maybe this was the last straw...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hey guys hope you like! flames totally accepted!


	2. What's Wrong?

A BIG thanks to all who reviewed! Ok here i go...

* * *

"ughh...morning already?" Darian groaned as he turned over in bed. Lately, he had taken to waking up late, because his classes in college only started at 10:00. Unfortunetly, the administration had to change his schedule 2 months later because a teacher had been fired. So now he had to double classes with some juinors. "man, i gotta get a new alarm clock...i set this thing for30 minuites ago!"

As he hurried to get dressed, theT.V. blared across the room. "...and now live with Cathy Corner, at the battle scene where thet eenage 'Sailor Scouts' are battling it all out, against the newest monster..."

"WHAT? a youma? Now? but...but...i gotta go! I'll be late for class!" he yelped as he looked at his watch. "aww, man..." 10 minuites later Tuxedo Mask arrived at the scene. "I had better nt be late..." he muttered. He looked over to where Sailor Moon was battling. She did a quick backflip, just avoiding the monster's, fireball. "She's getting better all the time..." He ran over to where she was standing and whispered in her ear, " shouldn't you be tiara throwing?"

"Wha-oh yeah!" she said, then yelled- "Moon Tiara Dust!" (sorry guys totally forgot what that thing was! anyone know:)) But just as she threw the tiara, an iceball hit her on the ankle.

Tuxedo Mask quickly threw a rose at the monster finishing it off completely. He leaned against a tree, wipeing his forhead, and thinking, that that youma had been vicous. None of the others came so close to hitting any of the Sailor Scouts.Only when he saw Sailor Mercury giving him an odd look he remembered-" CLASSES!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ahh...a coffee at the Crown Arcade, just what i needed." Darien sighed, as he sipped the coffee,9 hours later.

"hmm...dont you think that you should apoligize to Serena? I mean you did hurt her feelings yesterday." Andrew frowned. "If you're going to then she's over there, next to Lita."

"What's there to apoligize about? I mean, i did that everyday! She cant just decide one day that it's too far."

"Actually she can."

"Sure, take meatball head's side on this, not your best friend's!"

"Aw, come on Darien! You know you were mean, just say sorry. Look i'll even coach you through it. See you start out saying her name-Serena. Then you say 'I am S-O-R-R-Y. See? Say it with me, S-O-R--"

"Shut up. Fine, if it will make you get off my backI will." Darien walked over to Serena, and said "Excuse me?"

She said-----nothing. "Excuse me? Meatball head, are you deaf as well as blind?" Serena simply turned her head away and kept on talking to Mina.

" You know, she's not going to talk to you." Raye said.

"Why not? Besides, I came over here to apoligize for yesterday. I didn't know she was having a bad day." Darien said.

"Well, jerk, if you're going to apoligize to me then why dont you say my name for once?" Serena snarled.

"Sorry, apoligizing i can do -however painfully-"

"What was that?" Serena asked warningly,

"-but i cant say your name. I mean look at you! You're wearing meatballs on the sides of you head!"

Serena stood up- or at least- tried to, but for some reason she was leaning on to one side holding on to a chair."Hey meatball head, what's wrong?" Darien asked concerned.

"Why would you care?" Serena asked with small tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey Sere, sit down, you're gonna hurt that leg even more." Mina said concernd at the look on her best friend's face. " If you really want to know Darien, Serena hurt her ankle tripping over a tree root and it's still not back to normal." Mina answered.

Darien was just about to say something scathing when he saw the look on Serena's friends faces. "okaay...good bye and sorry!" Darien said and scrambled."Sheesh, Andrew, what's up with them?"

"Hey guys, im sorry but i have to close down the arcade for today, my grandad's sick, i gotta go take care of him." Andrew said, or rather, yelled to the arcade. As people grumbled, and started to leave, Mina asked Serena if she wanted a lift home but,

" Hey guys, I'll be fine i know you guys have better things to do than help me hobble along home...dont worry Lita! I'll be fine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darien was driving home but on the way he saw something crumpled on the ground, not a few feet in front of him. He slammed on the breaks, screeching to a stop, when he realized who it was.

"Serena."

* * *

Hey, how was it? tell me if you likie it or dont, and thanks again to all reviewers!


	3. Who's Endy?

Hey thanks lovedustfairy and all other reveiwers! oh, and sorry for the slight delay...

* * *

"Serena" 

Darien rushed out of his car, and knelt by Serena. She was covered in bruises, and scratches, and there was a particularly nasty scratch down the side of her arm. "oh my god, Serena, what happened?" But for some reason she could not speak. She just looked up at him with wide, fearful, blue eyes. "We've got to get you to a hospital, and quick!" Darien said. It was only once he picked her up he noticed something in her hands. It was a crystal, not much bigger than the size of his palm, that suddenly seemed to be giving off a silver, red glow."What the- forget it hospital, now."

But just as he took a step forward, the crystal in Serena's hand seemed to grow brighter, and bigger. The crystal slowly split in half and then hovered in the air. Serena rose from Darien's arms into the air next toa halve of thesilver crystal, and she suddenly opened her eyes. They were silver yet clear, and she was gazing downwards, not quite at Darien but a little past him. Then she spoke.

"Endy, do something! Help her! Serena's falling into the past! She will not reawaken!"

Darien looked around him but no one was there. "Endy? Who's Endy?"

"you must help me Endymion! She will not reawaken!"

Darien felt himself being pulled forward by some invisible force. Then there was a blinding light and then-

"Endy help!" Serena cried and then the crystals slowly merged together and vanished. With a cry Serena fell to ground in a heap. Darien felt himself dropping to his knees in front of her. He picked her up, and ran, turning into Tuxedo Mask as he did. Darien tried to stop himself, tried to change his direction, but for some reason he couldnt. His body was being controlled by some unseen force, and he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

Sorry guys, i know it's short but i dont have time! I'll make the next one longer i promise:) 


	4. Her Spirit's In The Past?

Hey guys! im thinkin on just doing one chappie a week...schools gonna start and im not sure if i can finish in that time but ill try...

* * *

Running to a stop, Darien tried to figure out where he was. Aahhh. The temple. He walked inside with Serena still in his arms. Suddenly he heard a voice shout,

"Serena is that you? Girl, you had better come in here now, we've been waiting for and HOUR!" Darien could hear the other girls trying to shush her. Raye's face whipped around the corner and then-

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER DARIEN SHEILDS? OH I AM GOING TO KILL YOU IF SHE'S HURT!"

"What's the ma- OH MY GOSH!" came the scream of three other girls.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten miniutes later, all of them were seated in front of a table,with snacks,Serena lying peacefully on a couch. "Ok, spill. What happened?" Mina asked.

"Well, i was driving home, and i saw Serena lying in the middle of the road. She was covered in scratches. Then when i picked her up i noticed there was a crystal in her hands and it was glowing brightly. She rose up into the air and was pleading for some one named Endy to help her. The crystal vanished and she fell down into my arms." Darien said.

"The Imperium Crystal." Raye said. "That's it"

"Are you sure?" Mina asked. "We really dont know for sure."

"Trust me that was it." Raye said grimly.

"Wait a miniute how do you know about the crystal?" Darien said. "Unless you are...oh no...you guys are the Sailor Scouts?"

"You got a problem with that?" Raye growled.

"Well you're obviously Mars..."

"Hey, how do you know about the crystal then?" Mina asked.

"Um...chance?"

"Darien stop lying. He's Tuxedo Mask guys." Amy stated.

"How long have you KNOWN?"

"Since the fight with the 8 legged youma. Your mask slipped."

"I knew some one caught it!" Darien muttered.

" But what happend to Serena?" Mina asked.

"Her spirit is in the past." Came a voice.

"Luna?"

"A CAT?"

"Serena's cat dolt!"

"That explains it..."

"Her spirit is in the past, when she was about 8 or 9 years old. She is trapped with no way to get back. One of you must go and bring her back to her present time, otherwise her body, will die." Luna said. "But what i dont understand is how the Crystal appeared to Darien. It should onlyappear if Serenity is reunited with Endymion." Luna stared hard at Darien. "We know that Serena is the princess, but as to why Darien saw it is a mystery."

"Well forgeting about that, how do we get Serena back?" Mina asked.

"I can open you up a time portal, but getting back is something you need the Crystal for. Since the only one to see the Crystal has been Darien, i suggest he goes." Luna said

"So will you?" Raye asked.

"Ok. I'll do it."


	5. Next It's Talking Acorns!

Hey i gotta lot of reviews! im happy...i did a quick oneshot on Faeries Landing (i LOVE the series SO much!) so check it out ok?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here you go. One time travel portal coming up." Luna said. Suddenly a huge gaping hole appeared in the middle of the room.

"Hurry and get in!" Lita shouted over the roar of the wind.

"Come on!" Raye screamed

'Tell me again why im doing this?' Darien asked himself, as he jumped in.' Why didn't i let Raye or Mina go? They actually care for meatball head. I don't. Do I?

_'of course you do, idiot'_

'Huh? Who's there?'

_'YOU! Im you! Your mind!'_

'Great...I have voices in my head...next i'll be talking to acorns...'

_'Yes you will! There's only ONE voice in your head! Can you not even count?'_

'But you said you were me! So then you cant count either!'

_'oh god...well back on subject. Yes you do care for her.'_

No i dont'

_'oh really? then why do you unmerecifully tease her, like you DON'T the other girls?'_

'Cause the other girls dont annoy me!'

_'yes they do. Face it buster. You like her. A LOT. Now shut up and watch where you're going. The end of the hole thing is coming'_

"Hey what? You get back here!"

"Mister? Who're you talkin' too?" Darien heard a sweet little voice ask. A sweet little voice that seemed familiar...

"Amy?"

(Just playing with ya! It's really-)

"Raye?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And no now im NOT playing with you, and it's not a funny joke, as my friends seemed to think. He really saw Raye. In this story i made Raye more of Serena's best friend than Mina is...


	6. Hellooo Handsome!

Hey guys! this might be the last for a while...schools starting tmmrow! And sorry 'bout the spelling mistakes...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raye? What...what are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"Mister? Who are you? Raye doesnt know you...but you're cute! But you look like evil Darien Sheild, the bully. Are you his big brother?" Ray asked suspicisly.

"Uhh...No, no way.." Darien said hastily. "But was- i mean IS- all that bad?"

"YES! He pushed my bestie friend Serena around!" Raye said sadly.

'hmm...wait BESTIE? When Serena and Raye were nine they didnt use the word bestie.' "Uhh...Raye? How old are you?"

"6"

'Oh no!' Darien thought alarmed. 'Luna must have sent me back too far! What to do now...'

"Hey uh, Raye, can you lead me to the Crown Arcade?"

"But Raye dont even know your name yet!"

"Oh, it's Da-i mean, Pete. Yeah, Pete"

"OK!" Raye said happily as she skipped down the street.

A few miniutes later Darien walked inside the Crown Arcade, expecting to find Serena somewhere in there. As far back as he could remember, she hung out here after school...or pre-k, or whatever. "Wait a sec, Andrew is that you?" Darien exclaimed, seeing the small version of his best friend Andrew, parked in a chair. "oh, i mean KID! Yeah, that's what i meant to call him...yeah..." Darien fumbled, rather forgeting where he was...or really what TIME he was.

Andrew turned his head, and said "Uhh...who are you?"

"Umm...Pete!"

"Well Pete, even though i know you're name im not supposed to talk to strangers, so good bye, and dont talk to me!"

" Hey you little-" Darien said furiously-he had quite forgotten the attitude problem Andrew had as a kid-when he felt a pair of slender arms slide around his waist.

"Hello handsome...Lookin' for me?"


	7. BIGGIE MUSCLES!

hi ya'll, sorry i havnt been able to write...school started and tons of hw...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey get away from me!" Darien yelled, as he twisted around." oh, uh i mean...um hi?"

'Oh god...not Christie. Please tell me that's not Christie. What did i ever see in her, to date her?"

"Hey what's you're name hmm?'' Christie said seductively. Then she did a double take, finally relizing that she was looking at Darien.

"Darien? Is that you?" Christie said breathlessly.

"Uhh...no! Who's Darien? Never heard of a Darien. That's a weird name, Why are you calling me Darien?" Darein stumbled.

"Oh, im sorry...you just look like someone I...know." Christie said confusedly.

Just then they all heard a chipper, happy little voice go- "Hey Raye! Hi Andrew! Mina, Lita, and of course A--- who are you?" Little Serena asked, her eyes big and wide, head tilted to the side.

"Serena?"

"Hiya! How do ya know my name? Wow, you're big! And Strong! Rayie lookie over here! He's got BIG muscles! And he looks like meanie Darien doesnt he? Are you meanie Darien's big brother? whoa..."

"Even as a kid, she never stops talking..."

"What was that?" Serena asked, all innocent like.

"Nothing, nothing..Hey meatball head, do you have a cat? Named Luna?"

"MEATBALL HEAD! RAYE HE CALLED ME MEATBALL HEAD! WAAAHHHHHHH!"

"DONT CALL SERENA MEATBALL HEAD! MEANIE DARIEN CALL'S HER THAT! YOU DONT HURT SERENA'S FEELINGS PETE!" (member-darien said his name was "Pete")

"hey im sorry...look ill buy you some ice cream cones ok?" Darien said desperatly.

"OK!" Serena said all happy like.

-ONE HOUR LATER-

"broke. Im flat broke. In the past, im broke cause a little girl can eat so much ice cream. Man, i need to get a hold of myself. It's sad...

"So Pete! Are you meanie Darien's brother?"

"Noo...well...no."

"Good! That way i can say you're really cute! Otherwise id have to say you're really ugly. Cause i cant say anything nice about meanie Darien."

"yeah sure...-'getting sick of hearing 'meanie Darien' all the time'

'wait she thinks im cute? Oh that's something i can use against her later!

- so anyway meat- i mean Serena," Darien said hastily. "do you have a cat named Luna?"

"noo...but that's weird! I found a cat today morning, while i was walking to school! Maybe I'll name her Luna! Yeah! Luna, cause she has a moon! Cool!"

"Soo..can i see this cat of your's, Serena?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, i know, not much of a cliffe but im on a tight schedule, and i didnt want to prolong it much more!


	8. A Bunny Dimwit!

blah...i havent been able to get on for a while so this might be waaaaaaaaaay shorter than before...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"See! There she is! My Luna!" Serena cried happily.

'Wow...she looks the same...'

"Hi Luna." Darien said, looking for that spark of intelligence in the cat's eyes. Finding none. "Hey can this cat-I mean, _Luna_, talk?" Darien said half joking half not.

"I don't know. Hey, Luna can you talk?" Serena asked. No reply. "Hmm...I guess not..." she said disappointed. She turned around and left the room. "I'm gonna go get some cookies ok, Pete?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure..." She skipped happily out. Darien was just about to follow her when-

"How did you know?"

"Wha---" Darien said suprised. "Oh, Luna. It's you speaking...I thought it was that bear over there." he said pointing at a lopsided bear with oversized ears.

"That's no bear you dimwit! It's Serena's bunny!"

'Man...she's just like Serena...no wonder they get along so well...I wonder how many nights they went to bed abusing me...'

"Sheesh..."

"ANYway, how did you get here? And how do you know I can talk? You're Darien. Not any Pete."

"Exactly. You from the future sent me here to rescue Serena. In a battle, her soul or spirit thingie got sent back to the past except that she's inside herself."

"aahh...Time Space Maternis...I should have known it would catch up to me..."

"The Time Space what?"

"Nothing, nothing...So did i send you back to far or something?"

"Yes, unfortunetly."

"Oh dear...then there's nothing I can do..."

"WHAT?"

"Sorry, sorry." She said hastily. " I meant nothing i could do immediatly. You are just going to have to wait for a bit until i can get Jupiter to send you back. Wait. You do know about the Sailor Scouts dont you?" She asked suspicisly.

"Yes, yes I do...but why can't you send me back? You did before...I mean for this..."

"Yes, but i have more power in the future. Currently I'm just a novice. So, you'll just have to wait until I can get ahold of Sailor Jupiter and have her send you back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo...how was it?


	9. Say what?

" stupid cat...wait for Jupiter to get back!...f---- as---le!" Were a few of the nicer things Darein said as he walked Serena down the street.

"Didja say sumthin Pete?" Serena asked innocently. She was rather cute, he had to admit. Pity she wasnt like that in the future...or present...or something!

"Oh no...so where would you like to go? Arcade? Raye's? Amy's?" ANYWHERE i can get rid of you! He added silently.

"Noooo..." she said

"Then where?" Darien asked exasperated.

"Let's go to the park!" She cried.

'aw man...of all the stupid places to go...' When they finally reached the park, they saw a young boy with messy black hair teasing a couple of girls. " Hey! You! Kid over there!" Darien said. For as they got closer he relized that two girls where Lita and Amy. "Stop it! STOP IT! If you don't I swear i will give you a beating you will nev-"

In the middle of this scentece they boy harrasing Lita and Amy turned around and Darien recognized him. It was a face he had seen many times. In his room. In his clothes. And in his shoes. "Darein?"

sorry bout the delay...comp. wasnt working...might not be able to get on for awhile...


	10. AN IMPORTANT!

AN- i dunno if i said this already but i might not be able to get for a week possibly two...just saying...i'll delete this next time ok?

THANX!

luv-fanta faerie


	11. Who the are you?

Oh. No. This can NOT be happening to me. Ok i need to run this through.

-i was sent through inter-dimesonal portals of time and space

-i came here to rescue a girl i hate

-i went too far back in time

- i am stuck here till sailor Jupiter gets back from- somewhere

-i met the younger version of the girl im supposed to save

-and now, becuase these things always happen to me, i am now meeting the younger version of myself.

WHY??????

This kid looks EXACTLY like me. Well that kinda figures. And he's beating up/teasing the younger versions of Serena's friends. So you tell me. What am i gonna do? Tell myself off, and mess up the future big time? Or let me do what i did so long ago and possibly leave the future intact? Lita is staring at me through big eyes, wet with tears, and i dont know what to do.

"Pete!" Serena cried. "Stop big fat meanie Darien right now!"

that was when little Darien-namely me- turned around and saw me.

"Who the ----- are you?"

Oh man, i really wanted to tell the kid off. Who did he think he was using that sort of language? Oh yeah. Me.

"Hi. My name is Pete. And i really suggest you stop harrasing those girls before i hurt you."


	12. No freaken

"So? Who are you?" Darein asked impatiently.

" Im Pete, and like i said MOVE IT!!!" Real Darien replied.

"Or what?" Little Darien challenged

" Or im gonna kick your sorry butt from here to Alaska!!!"

"You cant do that!!!! Cuz if you do your gonna go ta JAIL!!!" little Darien smirked

'Even as a kid i rule at these awsom comebacks!' (AN: of course ya do smirk)

"I dont give a d---m but im gonna if you dont stop!" Darien threatened once agian.

"Yay for Pete!" Serena and her friends cheered. "Come on Pete, you show that old meanie!"

"Darien? Darien hun where are you?" Big Darien heard a sweet voice call. Sweet...but familiar...where had he heard it before? Suddenly it clicked. He turned his neck so fast it appeared that he had a crik in his neck. "No freakin' way."

"What sort of language is that supposed to be Mist---DARIEN??????????????" A certain blonde haired, blue eyed, odango haired girl called. One of the right age too I might add.

"SERENA???????????????????????????????????????????????????"

so whatcha guys think? i know all my chaps are short but well...ill post the next one up in a week or two...anticipation...:P


	13. So messy

f 

Hey guys im gonna hold you in a bit more suspense...this is sort of a fillie chap. you dont REALLY need to read it...

* * *

"Hmm...It seems that he's found her." 

"Yes your majesty."

sigh. "I suppose this means we shall have to get rid of Jedite..."

"Yes your majesty."

"Stupid fool...I never should have trusted him with such an important job."

"Yes your majesty."

"Well...Send him to the torture chamber. Next we shall send in Malachite. Perhaps he shall be more succesfull..."

"Yes your majesty."

"Pity though. The Prince seems to know something about an Endymon. I wonder who implanted that?"

"..."

"BRING IN JEDITE!!!! I SHALL KILL THE FOOL WHO NEAR DESTROYED MY PLANS!!! PLANS I HAVE SPENT 18 YEARS ON!!!"

"Oh. ahem. Good morning Jedite. How are you today?"

"Fine thank you."

"Coffee?"

"Poisened?"

"Obviously."

"No thanks."

"Drink it."

"No."

"DRINK IT!!!"

"Ok."

"So...whats this i hear about you letting the Prince find Serenity? I dont think that's true...i mean, you ARE my most trusted advisor."

"See about that..."

CRASH!

" Pity...I hate getting rid of advisors that way. So messy. Junin, clean up this mess...make sure there is no more blood on the floor. When Serenity comes to see, I would hate to have her see this...gore."

"Yes Prince Diamond."

* * *

dont ask guys...i felt we needed some input on the bad guys of the story...And to all who ask...DUH I LOVE MANGA!!!! i mean seriously...why else would i write something like this? I know this isnt a very good chappie so sorry...i might need to brush up on this stuff...expect the next chap. in about a week!!! 


End file.
